Karaoke Party
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Just the Yugioh GX charactors doing some karaoke!


GX - GX

"Hello people and welcome to the first ever GX karaoke party! Hosted by me! Chazz Princeton! First up tonight..." Chazz started, then looked at his paper. "Syrus!" He said, then shook his head and looked again. "Syrus?! What song could **you** possibly be singing?"

"**This** one." Syrus said, then went up on stage and started singing.

Somewhere there's a stolen halo

I use to watch her wear it well

Everything would shine wherever she would go

But looking at her now you'd never tell

Someone ran away with her innocence

A memory she can't get out of her head

I can only imagine what she's feeling

When she's praying

Kneeling at the edge of her bed

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me like holy water

Holy water

She wants someone to call her angel

Someone to put the light back in her eyes

She's looking through the faces

The unfamiliar places

She needs someone to hear her when she crys

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me like holy water

She just needs a little help

To wash away the pain she's felt

She wants to feel the healing hands

Of someone who understands

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me like holy water

Holy water

"Wow! I'm impressed, shimpy." Chazz said. "You actually made it through the whole song without messing up."

"Don't listen to him, Sy. You were great." Zane said as Syrus took a seat next to him.

"Thanks, big bro."

"Anytime."

"Whatever." Chazz said. "Next up is... Alexis. Yes!" He said as she went up on stage and started singing.

For whatever reason,

I feel like I've been wanting you all my life

You don't understand

I'm so glad we're at the same place

At the same time, it's over now

I spotted you dancin'

You made all the girls stare

Those lips and your brown eyes

And the sexy hair

I should shake my thang

Make the world want you

Tell your boys you'll be back

I wanna see what you can do

What would it take for you to try and sleep with me?

Not tryin to sound conceited but

me and you were meant to be

You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys!

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one

Boys!

Then she's in control!

Took the boy off the dance floor

Screaming in his ear

Musta' said somethin bout me

Cuz he's lookin over here

You lookin at me

With a sexy attitude

But the way your boys movin it

It puts me in the mood

OUW!

What would it take for you to try and sleep with me?

Not tryin to sound conceited

but me and you were meant to be

You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys!

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one

Boys!

Then she's in control!

Tonight Let's Fly

Boy have no Fear

There's no time to loose

And next week,

You may not see me here

So boy just make your move

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys!

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one

Boys!

Then she's in control!

Come with me

Let's fly Into the Night

Oh boy, tonight is ours

When huggin me, make sure you hold me tight

Let's head for the stars

GET NASTY!

Moan Moan Moan, OUW!

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys!

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one

Boys!

Then she's in control!

Can't live with em'

Cant live without em'!

"Yeah! Go Alexis!" Chazz cheered, then shut up once he saw everyone else's faces. "What? I just appreciate her guts to go up in front of everyone and sing like that."

"Oh, and you didn't appreciate **me** at all?" Syrus asked.

"Not really." Chazz said. "Okay, next is... Atticus." He said plainly as Atticus went on stage.

Hi-Ho Silver AWAY

After my show thought I'd have a little fun

Hopped on a horse Lord he sure could run

Well I got a butt kickin when the police finally caught me

Give me back my horse

Not a moment too soon Tim McGraw jumped in

Did his best Jackie Chan got a cop on the chin

Now I don't understand why they's arresting me

My cellmate thinks I'm sexy

I really turn him on

He's always staring at me

When them guards are gone

I'm running out of cigarettes

He's asking me to dance

He say's I'm looking good

In these orange pants

I really wish Tim McGraw was here to protect me…

My cellmate thinks I'm sexy…

I'd give anything to be back on my bus

I'm hiding in my bunk but he's climbing on up

Swears all he wants me to do is sing him one of my songs

Says he's got a dream I'm afraid of what it is

You're never gonna see me on a horse after this

I only get one call I hope Faith is home

My cellmate thinks I'm sexy

He just won't leave me alone

He's blowing kisses at me

And I'm a duckin' 'em all

I hate to break it to him

I'm in no mood for romance

What part of NO don't this fool understand

I'm in big trouble if someone don't come and get me

My cellmate thinks I'm sexy

Well one day behind bars is long enough

Cause when I drop that soap oh his eyes light up

My cellmate thinks I UH

My cellmate thinks I'm sexy

I really turn him on

My name is Kenny Chesney

This ain't nowhere I belong

Me and Tim's in trouble

Buddy one thing is for sure

George Strait's gonna kick us off his George Strait Tour

I'd call Tracy Lawrence but he's in the next cell beside me

My cellmate thinks I'm sexy

My Cellmate Thinks I'm sexy

UH

I had him from hello

WAZZUP!

"Well... that was... uh... interesting." Chazz said as he and everyone else sweatdropped.

"Really? Thanks Chazzaroo!" Atticus said after he sat back down.

"Will everybody please stop calling me that?!" Chazz yelled, then looked back at his list. "Zane? You signed up?" Chazz asked, totally shocked.

"Well duh!" Zane said, then got up and went on stage.

Looking back at me I see that I

Never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Somethin' strong like a drug that gets me

High

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so

Cold, to you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You can see me stand on my own again

'Cause now I can see

You were the antidote that got me by

Somethin' strong like a drug that got me

High

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be

So cold

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me there's just no hope

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

"Huh? Wasn't that interesting?" Chazz asked.

"I think it was wonderful." Syrus said.

"Whatever. You two lovebirds can take it elsewhere after the show. Next is..." Chazz said, then looked at the list. "Oh no."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Jaden." Chazz said, then Jaden jumped for joy and hopped on stage. "I'm warning you... don't embarrass me... we're on world-wide television here." He said, but Jaden completely ignored him and started singing.

Some men are attracted to a pair of big blue eyes

It takes a pretty face to make their temperature rise

Looks aren't that important

Just icing on the cake

What really turns me on is the shake

Shake it to the left

Shake it to the right

Come on baby you know what I like

Shake it real funky shake it real low

Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more

It's a natural attraction

Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake

What really turns me on is the shake

Eve first said to Adam

Which outfit do you like

The maple or the fig leaf

Now honey they both look nice

Clothes don't mean that much to me

Maybe you better go and ask the snake

And what really turns me on is the shake

Shake it to the left

Shake it to the right

Come on baby you know what I like

Shake it real funky shake it real low

Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more

It's a natural attraction

Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake

What really turns me on is the shake

Shake it!

Gary, Indiana

Mobile, Alabama

Phoenix, Arizona

Bismarck, North Dakota

New York, L.A.

Houston, Tampa Bay

London, Tokyo

Everywhere you go

Shake it to the left

Shake it to the right

Come on baby you know what I like

Shake it real funky shake it real low

Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more

It's a natural attraction

Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake

What really turns me on is the shake

What really turns me on is the shake

"Well... uh... I don't know if that's not embarrassing me, but... whatever." He said, and looked at the list again. "Last one up tonight is... Bastion." He said then Bastion went on stage.

Put your faith in what you most believe in

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man

Within this world blessed with love

A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here

A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up

Lift high the load

Take strength from those that need you

Build high the walls

Build strong the beams

A new life is waiting

But dangers no stranger here

No words describe a mothers tears

No words can heal a broken heart

A dream is gone, but where theres hope

Somewhere something is calling for you

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

"Nice." Chazz said, then faced the camara. "Well... that's all the time we have left folks, but join us next time as we play more songs and maybe we might even have some new voices singing! Later!" He said. Then the director said cut and the camara stopped rolling. "Finally. I'm going to my dressing room." Chazz said, then walked away.

"Nice show tonight people!" The director commented. "Keep working those golden voices and we'll start the next show later." He said, then walked away with all the crew, leaving them to wonder what 'later' meant.

GX - GX


End file.
